


Show Me How You Do That Trick [Podfic]

by quoththegayven



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bodyswap, Flayn Just Wants To Have Fun, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven
Summary: A podfic of "Show Me How You Do That Trick" by soroga.Claude accidentally swaps bodies with Flayn and begs her to keep quiet to spare him Seteth's rage. Flayn agrees on the condition that she gets to experience life as a normal young person while she's him. And in the meanwhile, Claude can deal with Seteth, can't he?It's a good thing neither of them has secrets they're trying to keep. It sure would be hard to hide things while bodyswapped!
Relationships: Flayn & Claude von Riegan, Flayn & Seteth (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Show Me How You Do That Trick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228295) by [soroga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soroga/pseuds/soroga). 



  
_cover art by quoththegayven_  


**Length:** 12:40

 **File Size:** 13.7 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to soroga for permission to read their story! We're in for a fun five chapters, the next of which will go up on Sunday, December 20th. If you like what you hear, let me know in the comments or with a kudos, they really mean a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Chapter Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228295/chapters/58793005#workskin) of "Show Me How You Do That Trick" by [soroga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soroga/pseuds/soroga).

  
_cover art by quoththegayven_  


**Length:** 17:56

**File Size:** 19.5 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a heads up, I'm posting a winter-themed oneshot on Thursday, so the next chapter of this podfic will go up in a week (on Sunday the 27th)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Chapter Three/a> of "Show Me How You Do That Trick" by ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228295/chapters/60549703)[soroga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soroga/pseuds/soroga).

  
_cover art by quoththegayven_  


**Length:** 25:55

 **File Size:** 28.0 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the fic so far - two more chapters to go. See you on New Years' Eve with the next one!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Chapter Four](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228295/chapters/60549703) of "Show Me How You Do That Trick" by [soroga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soroga/pseuds/soroga).

  
_cover art by quoththegayven_  


**Length:** 41:30

 **File Size:** 45.1 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been listening along so far, thank you <3 Final chapter will be up on the first Sunday of 2021!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Chapter Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228295/chapters/63597286) of "Show Me How You Do That Trick" by [soroga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soroga/pseuds/soroga).

  
_cover art by quoththegayven_  


**Length:** 43:30

**File Size:** 46.3 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much once again to soroga for giving me permission to read this fic! I really appreciate everyone who's taken the time to listen.


End file.
